bakuganteamsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tournament
Round 1 James VS Gundalian (Proctor: Lomar) Lomar: You may begin when ready. Lumagrowl: Brawlers, please state your teams Lomar: Please note you are not allwoed to switch your bakugan team, This will be the team you will use throught the tournament. James: Lomar... I disagree. My tourney, my rules. Sorry bud, but... no. You can be executive, then. You can organize the brackets, Lomar: Can I at least look over all the brawls as a tournament procter? James: Sure... James: Snapzoid (780, Aq) Dharak (770, Py) Helix (710, Ha) Battle Turbine (80 Si) T Destructor (90 Go) James: Gundalian? Heloo? Will someone contact him? Dharak: ROAR! STRIKEFLIER!! COME AND GET SOME! Lomar: I will be the procter of this brawl, Gundalian please annouce your team. Arceus VS Lyke (Proctor: Agent A) Lomar:.... Lumagrowl: Time to Brawl! Lomar: what he said.... Brawlers please state your teams. Lyke: Using #AquosSnapzoid (780 G's) #Aquos Farakspin (740 G's) #Aquos Coredem (740 G's; Translucent) #Vilantor Gear (Bronze; 90 G's) #Twin Destructor (Gold; 90 G's) Lyke: Arceus...? Agent A: Hello! I am the proctor for this Brawl. Arceus, please state your brawling team! Also I would like Lyke to tell us what attribute his Bakugan are and what color his Battle Gear are... Helios: After announcing your team, Arceus will go first! Arceus: Using #Hyper Drago (700G) Subterra #Lars Lion (540G) Aquos #Helix Drago (740G) Pyrus #Twin Destructor Battle Gear (100G) Bronze Arceus: Come on, lets BRAWL! Proctor A': Arceus, you will go first! Lyke: Oh, BTW a team is 3 Bakugan and 2 gear/trap. You have one more bakugan and need 2 more gear/trap. Lyke: Arceus, you there? Arceus: yeah i'm here. Gate Card SET! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid! Lyke: You need one more gear. And is it...Copper? Lyke: Assuming you landed on your own gate, Bakugan stand! Aquos Coredem! On my gate :D Proctor A: By the way Lyke, Arceus doesn't need two Battle Gear/Traps... Hydra; George: Hi there! Hydra; Martha: It would be beneficial to him though, to have 2 Battle Gear/ Traps. Proctor A: It is your turn again Arceus! Arceus: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Lars Lion (lands on Lyke's Gate card)\ Lyke: Gate Card Open! The AU wind(Silver; Pyrus: 10, Aquos: 240, Subterra: 130, Haos 40 Highlighted, Darkus: 260, Ventus: 180; ''Silver & Copper Gear can not be played) Proctor A: Arceus, you are losing by 200 G's... George: What are you going to do? (The odds stacked against you! Heh, that was fun...) Arceus: Ability Card ACTIVATE! Reaper Burndown! (Green, Pyrus:100G, Aquos:160G, Haos: 90G, Subterra, 110G, Darkus:170G, Ventus:100G) Lars Lion: I feel power coming through me! Helix Drago: When can I come in Fusion Arceus? Arceus: Not now. Now I'm using Lars Lion. Proctor A: Well, that didn't change much... Lyke: At least I won't be able to play Aquos Vexos now. Arceus: You want more? I'll give you more! Ability Card Activate! Blaze (Blue. Pyrus:90, Aquos:50, Ventus: 50) Lyke: Arceus, there is two things wrong in this situation. First: You just used two blue ability cards. You can only have one of each color. Second: Reaper Burndown can only be used if I have two or more gate cards in my used pile than you, and as of now, we both have 0 gate cards in our used pile. Proctor A, what do you say? Arceus: I made a mistake by thinking my bakugan I'm using was a Laserman, but it's really a Lars Lion. I checked on the bakugan wikia. sorry for the mistake! Benji VS Lomar (Proctor: James) James: Get ready. Dharak: State your teams... James: Get your cards.... Dharak: Clean your room.... James: Do your homework.... James: You may start!! Lumagrowl: Let's do this! Lomar: I will use Haos Lumagrowl 770Gs, Haos Avior 740Gs, Haos Alto Brontes 520Gs, Copper Battle Turbine 70Gs, and Haos Metalfencer. Snapzoid: Long time no see, Lumagrowl! This will be esay! Clayf: Dont get too cocky yet Snapzoid! Benji: I will use: Subterra Clayf 700Gs, Subterra Snapzoid 720Gs, Subterra Coredem 750Gs, Copper Rock Hammer 70Gs, and Subterra Baliton! Lomar: Alright! Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Lumagrowl stand! Lomar: I'm gonna bring the pain! Benji: Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Coredem Stand! Clayf: Go Cordem Go! *He is in a cheerleading outfit* Snapzoid: Win win win! *He is in a cheerleading outfit* Lomar: Um...... okay? Anyway Bakugan Brawl! Haos Avior stand! *Avior is on your Gate* Benji: Battle Gear Boost! Go Rock Hammer! Now he is at 820Gs! Your move. Lomar: What about the Gate card? Benji: Can't I open it whenever I want though? I thought I could....but idk whatever you wanna do. James: The gate card is opened first. Benji: Fine, Gate Card, Open! Gate Of Earth! (+100 to Pyrus, +100 to Aquos *Highlighted*,+140 to Subterra, +130 to Haos, +80 to Darkus, and +0 to Ventus. Coredem: *Growls* (Is now at 890Gs) Lomar: Okay you win this card, the score is 0-1, and it's your turn. Benji: Okay! Bakugan Brawl! Snapzoid Stand! He is on your Gate! Lomar: Okay, Gate card open! Alto Brontes! (Pyrus:50, Aqous:30, Subterra:100, Haos:80 *Highlighted*, Darkus:120, Ventus:150, Each Bakugan gets 200 G-power, if their owner has at least one Alto Brontes Bakugan in their unused pile. Lumagrowl:I can feel the power Lomar: Also, Come Bakugan trap! Haos Metalfencer! Metalfencer ability activate! Instead of changing the attribute of my bakugan, I can change yours! so you are now Pyrus Snapzoid! Benji: Time back fire! Bakugan trap! Baliton! Now I am Subterra again! Snapzoid: I am feeling more power than you! Clayf: Stay in focus Snapzoid! Benji: Yeah! (Rock River is an Aquos Clayf I will not use in brawls often but will talk to him like my guardian.) Rock River: Snapzoid, You can do this! Snapzoid: I am sorry Benji! Clayf, It is up to you! Me and Rock River will cheer you on! *ball form* Sorry. Benji: You win this round, Lomar! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Clayf Stand! Clayf: Ready to fight Benji! Rock River: Go Clayf! Snapzoid: You can do this Clayf! Lomar: Hold on a minute! isn't it my turn because you started the last battle? Lumagrowl: Come on Benji, please answer! Rock River: Uh, Lumagrowl....You seem tough. Clayf: Not tough enough for me to handle! Benji: I thought loser starts. So I started. Lomar: I thought we were playing in order of whoever went last before the gate card was opened, goes second and the other brawler goes first, but I'll ask James ( I appoligize for Lumagrowl's rude behavior) James: It's Lomar's turn. Glowtronoid! Use your mind control powers! Glow: RHARR!! *Lomar sets gate card* Lomar: Okay, Bakugan Brawl! Haos Alto Brontes Stand! Agent A VS Blocksat (Proctor: Okniwy) Lomar: Brawlers, are you ready! Lumagrowl: Have you finshed cleaning up your PINGAS? Lomar: Please announce your teams. Agent A: Heh heh, this will be... entertaining! >=) Helios: Lets go '''A! Agent A: I will be using the following: #'Haos Viper Helios (Guardian; 740 G's)': This will be fun... Let me '''destroy' something...'' #Darkus Dharak (750 G's): Prepare to meet your '''doom'!!!!'' #Pyrus Turbine Dragonoid (Special Attack; 710 G's): Let's get a '''fire '''in here... I'm cold... #Twin Destructor (Gold; 90 G's) #AirKor (Bronze; 60 G's) Proctor okniwy: ''"I will proctor for the remainder of this brawl. Blocksat, your force?" Agent A: Come on! Lets get this brawl started already! Helios: I am bored... Agent A: *Snore* Hydra; George: I'm just here for the rodents... Ben VS Drew (Proctor: Agent A) Lumagrowl: Good luck! Lomar: Please announce your teams. Proctor A: I am the official proctor for this Brawl... As the proctor I say, "Please announce your forces/teams... Proctor A: This job is getting boring... Proctor A: Hello? Hydra; George: Griffons are delicious. Hydra; Martha: Ignore him! Hal-G VS Buddy (Proctor: Lomar) Lumagrowl: umumumumumum..... please state team James: Good luck! Dharak: GO!! Lomar: I will procter this brawl. Hal-G: I will use: White Naga 650Gs, Clear Diablo 880Gs, Clear Manion 430Gs, Darkus Pythantus, and Darkus Baliton. Buddy: I wil use: Darkus Coredem 800Gs, Darkus Cyborg Helios 600Gs, Darkus Fortress (Bakugan) 650Gs, Darkus Fortress (Trap), and Bronze AirKor 60Gs. Lomar: Hal-G, how can you have a bakugan with 880Gs! The power limit is 830Gs! James: Hal-G, please change Diablo, Hal-G: My Diablo is at 880Gs. I got it from Walmart. But whatever. Dont believe me, but it wont stop us! I pick Kilroy (Wilda) Clear and at 600Gs! Lomar: Okay! Brawlers you may start brawling! Masquerade VS Namxof (Proctor: Okniwy) Lomar: I've run out of PINGAS :( Lumagrowl: Please announce teams! Masquerade: Lets go kick some butts Hydranoid! Alpha Hydranoid: I'm ready #'Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (730 G's; Heavy Metal; Guardian)' #Darkus Dual Hydranoid (650 G's; Translucent) #Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid (780 G's) #Darkus Scorpion (Pyrus/ Subterra) #Twin Destructor (90 G's; Gold) ''Proctor okniwy: ''"This brawl is now under my jurisdiction. Namxof, please announce your force." Masquerade: You're starting to bore me... Alpha Hydranoid: Come and get some! Masquerade: Okay, that's it I'M WAY PAST BORED NOW... Hurry up and come face me! Kevin VS Okniwy (Proctor: James) James: Announce you teams! okniwy: "Ready team?" *'(Darkus Laserman - 350g): "Y." *(Ventus Viper Helios - 660g): "You're going to actually brawl? You really work for your free stuff don't you?" *(Aquos Lumagrowl - 700g): "Don't call me 'free stuff'. No Battle Gear? Not even a Trap? You've got stones kid..." James: Keviiin... Ohh Kevin? Where are you?? Hikari: I'm Here! Ready guys? *'''Haos Lumagrowl (Guardian; 770 G): Ready! *'Haos Helix Dragonoid (780 G)': I was born ready! *'Haos Foxbat (740 G)': *Metallic screech* Hikari: and the Battle Gear I'm using are Copper Battle Turbine (70 G) and Gold Jetkor (70 G). And I'll do my best to keep up with the Brawl! *ready* okniwy: "Well, who goes first?" James: You do, Okniwy. I can spend some time here, as i am bored since Gundalian isnt responding. okniwy: "Even if I go first, both of us have to set a Gate Card before things start, right? Gate Card, set." Hikari: That's right! GATE CARD SET! okniwy: "Now, I start. Red Ability. Doom Wind Start. ('''Play at the start of your first turn, if you have Darkus and Ventus in your force:' Take an extra turn after this one.)'' Roll, Aquos Lumagrowl. She stands on Hikari's Gate. Turn two. Roll, Darkus Laserman. It stands on my gate. Hikari, your move? Hikari: BAKUGAN BRAWL! HAOS LUMAGROWL STAND! *Lumagrowl lands on my Gate Card* Lumagrowl: *rising roar* ! You remind me of Luma. Hikari: My Ex-girlfriend's Aquos Lumagrowl. We called her Luma. Anyway... GATE CARD OPEN! CU PLATEAU! (Copper; Pyrus: 150; Aquos: 170; Subterra: 0; Haos: 80; Darkus: 100 (Highlighted); Ventus: 20; Silver and Gold Gear can't be played) ABILITY CARD ACTIVITE! LIGHT SNAP! (Red; No Power Level; Play at the start of a battle with one of your Haos Bakugan. All Gate Bonuses higher than the highlighted bonus are reduced to zero) The highlighted Gate Bonus is Darkus which is 100; and Pyrus (150) and Aquos (170) are now 0! However, I'm still not done! Lumagrowl: Do it Hikari! Hikari: BATTLE GEAR BOOST! BATTLE TURBINE! BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVITE! Lumagrowl: SUBTERRA ABILITY! (All Gate Bonuses are doubled) (Haos Lumagrowl now at 1000 G) okniwy: "The rulekeeper in me would like to tell you that you can't do two things in a row in battle, you have to give me a chance to repond after each move. But ignore him, because the brawler in me says that I've anticipated this move. Green Ability. Rain of Shadows.'' ('Play if you have a Darkus of Aquos Bakugan on an opponent's Gate.' Your opponent's Bakugan gets no Attibute bonuses from the Gate.)"'' Aquos Lumagrowl: "But we're still losing!" okniwy: "So we are. So we are..." Hikari: GO LUMAGROWL! ATTACK! Lumagrowl: *BATTLE ROAR* okniwy: "With that, I lose the battle. Good show." Aquos Lumagrowl: "You never had the intention of winning that one, did you?" okniwy: "Maybe. But still, It's my throw again, is it not? Proctor, if you could please review the current setting?" James: Score: '''Hikari; 1 Okniwy; 0 Laserman is on Okniwy's gate. Hikari: It is your move my friend. Lumagrowl: *thinking: Luma.* okniwy: "Well, seeing as there's just the one Gate, looks like I'll double stand and take it." Viper Helios: "Of all the cheap moves... Wait there Laserman, I'm coming to get you." okniwy: "Bakugan stand, '''Ventus Viper Helios. The Gate opens to reveal Vacuum '''(Silver; Pyrus: 50 (Highlighted); Aquos: 20; Subterra: 50; Haos: 60; Darkus: 20; Ventus: 70). My Bakugan and the Gate go into my Used Pile. The field is empty, so both of us place another Gate. '''Gate Card, set. Place your gate, then it's your move." James: Hey guys meet my new friend, Subterra Glotronoid!! Glow: RHARR!! Hikari: GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! HAOS HELIX DRAGONOID STAND! *lands on Okniwy's Gate Card* Helix Dragonoid: *rising roar* okniwy: Turn start. As there are no Bakugan in my Unused Pile, all the Bakugan in my Used Pile go into the Unused. Now Bakugan brawl. Stand, Ventus Viper Helios. He lands on my Gate. Gate open, Energize. (Gold; Pyrus: 100; Aquos: 90; Subterra: 0; Haos: 210 (Highlighted); Darkus: 140; Ventus: 50; At the start of battle, any player with more Ability cards than Gate cards in their used pile moves one Ability card from their used pile to their unused pile.) I have two Abilities and one Gate in my used pile, so I'll move Rain of Shadows back to my unused pile. So, now what will you do?" Notice James: Gundalian, Namxof, Ben, and Drew, if you do not brawl by May 25, you will be disqualified! Everyone else, spread the news. Also, people better watch out. I'm going to WalMart this week... gonna get me a S**a***.